Dexstick
Dexstick (Dex) is a Standard Fighter who is a Slush Fighter. He is a dark blue stickman with a grey border and usually wears a dark trenchcoat. Dex has great strength and a fast recharge rate. In exchange for this, however, any fighters surrounding his icon will have their recharge/attack rates cut in half, while HP fighters (with the exception of Sthang) start with only 3/4ths of their health. Dex's abilities reflect his independence and mistrust on other people. Backstory Dexstick's childhood is one surrounded by crime and negative influence. He was already growing impatient with the sinful lifestyles his peers lived, but his life only got worse the day both his parents were murdered when he was 17. Although he was devastated from losing them, he had no time to grieve and had to start fending for himself. The negativity from his surroundings and his ability to survive on his own led to him realizing that he didn't need other humans. As a matter of fact, he grew to despise the human race for how unintelligent and selfish it was. Despite his harsh adolescence, Dex managed to pass high school and get into college. He found himself constantly haunted by his past and negative influence, however. To surpress the memories, he took the career path of a private investigator to take down the very influences that haunted him. Although he was not present the day Slusher Wing was attacked, he was hired to get information on the invading forces. With each discovery and path turning cold, however, Dex has been stuck with this case long enough for him to constantly encounter Team Revenge and the Berzerker Corporation, each of which wanting him on their side, but Dex constantly refusing and remaining antagonistic to both groups. In fact, the only thing they all have in common is an interest in eliminating the Slush Invaders. Abilities in Launcher Game *High attack strength *Fast recharge *Fighters to icon will have their recharge/attack rates cut in half Upgrades *Synergy (90,000 points) **Increases teammate's recharge/attack rates by 5%. *Synergy x2 (100,000 points) **Increases teammate's recharge/attack rates by 10%. *Synergy x3 (Bonus objective) **Increases teammate's recharge/attack rates by 15%. Relationships Pretty much everyone Dexstick has always despised other people, as his past has indicated. His work has usually been done by himself, and he does just as good of a job as a team working together successfully. Despite the fact that he really needs help from others during the Blue attacks, he still insists on working alone. Strixie's Judgment As much as Strixie makes fun of Dex, she shouldn't really laugh. Being an orphan is not fun as she can imagine. But hey, if he insists that everyone is worthless and untrustable, so be it! He's rude, he's the bad kind of insane, and...uh...no parents. Strixie guesses if he was a cop she'd have a lot more to make fun of. Overall: 1/10 - Fat. Fatty. No parents. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works